inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsurugi Yuuichi
Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城優一) is one of the central characters in Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone. He is the older brother of Kyousuke. Personality He's a very nice, kind and caring brother of Kyousuke, when in the past he saved Kyousuke from crashing after falling down from a tree to get their soccer ball. Even though he loves soccer, he still accepts the fact that his condition won't enable him to play. When he heard Kyousuke talked to Kuroki Zenzou about his surgery, he got mad at Kyousuke for 'abandoning' the soccer that they both love. Appearance He has a lot of similarity with his younger brother. Both almost having the same hairstyles. He is seen wearing mostly patient clothes in the hospital. He isn't shown to have any casual clothes yet since he is only at the hospital most of the time. It is seen when he was young, he was wearing a white T-shirt with green stripe with a black star. He also wore black shorts and a trainers. He has a wheelchair to move around. He has a small mole under his lips. Background Last 5 years He and his little brother Kyousuke were playing soccer, pretending to be like Gouenji Shuuya. After Tsurugi Kyousuke kicked the ball, it accidentally flew up and got stuck up on a tree branch. Tsurugi recklessly tried to get the ball back by climbing, but Yuuichi warned him not to climb up because it was dangerous, but Tsurugi said not to worry, so as he was close to getting the ball, the branch that he held onto broke and Tsurugi fell. Yuuichi then saved him but got his legs injureds in the process. He was brought to the hospital and the doctor said that it was severe and it would take long to recover. Tsurugi then cried because he couldn't play soccer again. Plot (GO) 'Season 1' He was staying in the hospital for the whole 5 years, waiting for his injured leg to recover. He was first seen watching two siblings playing soccer. Tsurugi visited him in his room in the hospital. They both talked to each other outside, talking about their past before his accident happened into which his younger brother felt guilty. During Episode 14, Tsurugi is shown agitated and worried when watching his brother attempt to walk again with a nurse watching him. Then in Episode 15, his brother visits him again, and unexpectedly, Matsukaze arrives to which Matsukaze introduced himself, though Kyousuke dragged him outside. His younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke decided to stay at the hospital even when the match of Raimon started in Episode 16. Later, Kyousuke was visited by his old coach and talks a bit, Yuuichi overhears the discussion and is very surprised. In Episode 17, he is seen crying, and Kyousuke deeply thinks what he will do. In the end, Kyousuke helped Raimon and Raimon won in the end. Yuuichi was happy to see Kyousuke enjoying the match. In Episode 21, he is seen wishing Tsurugi Kyousuke the best of luck for their next upcoming match in the Holy Road tournament. He appeared again in Episode 33 where he was trying to walk with his brother also Tenma was watching them. Although it hurts sometimes, he said that he won't give up just like Kyousuke. In Episode 41 it is said that he will take the surgery which made Tsurugi happy and was about to cry but Yuuichi cheered him up. He is seen watching the final match after that. 'Season 2' In the second season, Yuuichi will be playing alongside Tenma and Fey Rune in his younger form and joins Tenmas. Relationships *Tsurugi Kyousuke (younger brother) Keshin *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' Quotes *''"I'm glad to see that you visit me everyday, but what about soccer practice?"'' (To Tsurugi Kyousuke) *''"Back at that age, we'd play soccer till it got dark"'' (To Tsurugi Kyousuke) *''"With my brother working so hard, I can't give up either" ''(To Tsurugi Kyousuke) Trivia *His name means "excellent one". *He and his younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke, were fans of Gouenji in the past.﻿ *His seiyuu, Tomoaki Maeno, also voices Ryuuzaki Ouji. *He has a similiar hairstyle with Yukimura Hyouga. *His character song is "Onaji Yume wo Miteru (Sharing the Same Dream)" (with Tsurugi Kyousuke). *He is 18 years old, making him 5 years older than his brother. *In season 2, his hairstyle is similar to Kyousuke's. *Yuuichi seems to have been handed a Time Bracelet that makes the wearer not be affected by the time paradox, which is most likely the reason why Yuuichi still remembers soccer. Category:GO characters Category:Tenmas Category:Keshin User